


Duchess of Gryffindor

by Nanyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyin/pseuds/Nanyin
Summary: Princess wasn't a word he would use for her. It would mean soft, pampered, cuddled. She is a Duchess, a woman with hidden talents that sway the masses leading to war.





	Duchess of Gryffindor

Eyes of chocolate

Skin of the finest silk

Wild curls of innocence

Hidden sweet alluring curves

You tease me with heated looks

You enchant me with your scent

I dare to steal kisses and caress your softness

If I knew not of your moral fiber

I would dare say you have bewitched me

Ensnared me, awaken a horrible feeling deep inside

Something that I am not permitted to share

For it would have caused You stress

More so than that of your friendship with potter

My beautiful Witch, I may never openly say to you

You have changed me, my Duchess

The word love seems petty

You are the very Reason I live

Just to see a glimpse of you

Your passion and quick wit

Cunning and Valor

A Duchess within the den of lions


End file.
